Snowball Fight
by Flute Chick
Summary: A short Christmas fic as well as a message for all my readers. Jack has lost his Christmas spirit-what will it take to get it back? Or who?


**I absolitely loved Rise of the Guardians, so let's see how this goes. . . Merry belated Christmas!**

* * *

Jack Frost, the newest Guardian, didn't really like Christmas all that much. Sure, he was in charge of wintertime fun, but he had _no_ fun on this particular holiday. Everyone was inside, enjoying it. North was obviously busy and taking care of cleanup after the holiday, Tooth fretting over every kid who was eating one too many candy canes, the Easter Bunny was starting everything for his holiday, and Sandy was making sugarplums dance in kids heads. So Jack ended up sitting alone in a park on Christmas day, occasionally throwing snowballs at trees.

Don't get him wrong. Christmas was great-he had nothing against the holiday. It was just the most boring day of the year for him, that's all.

Using trees as target practice was no fun. He was tempted to aim at a couple of carolers, but he decided against it. All day he'd hung out in that park alone.

Snow was all over the ground and icicles hung off of the roofs. People complained when they didn't have a white Christmas . . . at least they had one this year. Being a Guardian was harder work than just running around and having snowball fights. In fact, lately he'd begun to notice that he was missing spending time with the kids themselves . . . just like the other guardians do too.

At that thought, Jack kicked a rock out of frustration. And at the same time something hit the back of his head. A shock of cold water down his neck followed.

He turned to find a teenage girl with a huge smirk on her face. She was wearing a black winter jacket, dark blue jeans, white and blue shoes, and matching light blue hat and gloves. She had dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

"It's so on," Jack told her, dropping his staff and preparing to fling an artillery's worth of snowballs at her.

"You bet," she replied. Within ten minutes-or, as it felt like, ten seconds-they were both lying on the ground covered in snow, laughing crazily.

"Merry Christmas, by the way," she said.

"Why aren't you with your family?" he suddenly asked. The reminder that it was still the same holiday reminded him of this.

"No reason. Most of them are asleep by now-they tend to practically pass out after dinner because they eat so much. I tend to wait for dessert for that, and that won't be until later regardless. So I decided to come out here; they won't miss me. I like the snow-wintertime is my favorite time of year. The frost and ice is just beautiful, don't you think?" _Wait a second_, Jack realized. _She's a teenager-and she still believes in me? She doesn't even know I'm Jack Frost. . . she just thinks I'm some normal guy. . ._

"Yeah, it's beautiful. I ought to show you something . . . what's your name?"

"Kendra Overland." _Wait, that was my last name before I . . . no way . . ._

"I think I knew an Overland once. Her name was Emily though." _My sister._

"Emily Overland was my great-to-whatever-degrees-it-is-grandmother. But you couldn't have known her unless you happen to be two to three hundred years old," Kendra chuckled.

"Didn't she have an older brother?" The girl's brows furrowed.

"That's an old story. Jack was her older brother . . . he died saving her from thin ice . . . there's a painting of him at home and some of her old diary entries too. But that story is only passed down in my family. No one else really could possibly know about it."

"Jack was known for playing tricks and playing games. He liked skating with Emily," Jack continued, "And he got her off thin ice using a long branch and fell in himself. Right?" Kendra was backing away from him. Obviously she thought he was dangerous.

"Y'know, you have pretty good aim when it comes to a snowball fight." Jack was changing gears fast-his mind was racing. "And that's saying something, considering I kind of can't miss. After all, I'm Jack Frost," he finished quickly, picking up his staff and materializing snow in midair. The girl's eyes widened.

"I-then-wow . . ." she was stunned. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Using those powers has to be cheating. That's so unfair," she said, sticking her tongue out.

"And shoving snow in my hood then pulling it up is?" he countered. In all honesty, he hadn't used his powers. . . much . . . against her. It made him feel like a normal kid.

"Still, how do you know all that stuff about Jack Overland?" she asked. Jack stared at her for a minute or two.

"I think you know." She up at him-he was slightly taller than her-into his eyes. Eyes that mirrored her own. Then she began to laugh.

"Jack Overland, then? You're my great-something uncle? All right, _old man_, come on. You're coming to Christmas dinner with family whether you like it or not." The guardian stared at her like she was from another world.

"Unless you have younger siblings that believe in me, you realize I'll be invisible to everyone else there?" Kendra rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to be alone for the next few hours. I don't care if I look like I'm weird talking to myself in the corner. You're still family. Come on!" She pulled Jack by the arm down the street and pulled him inside. By that time, presents were starting to be opened.

"Sit next to me," she whispered. Jack watched everyone's faces as they opened gifts, and laughed as Kendra's father made a face but quickly tried to hide it in getting a really ugly Christmas sweater.

"Now the grab bag! Everyone put their gifts in!" Jack sat back as they did so. It was still kind of lonely with so many people that couldn't see him.

"Kendra, did you make an extra gift this year again? It looks like there are more than we need in here," said Mrs. Overland.

"Nah, I didn't," she lied smoothly, yawning. Her mother frowned and Jack could imagine his own mother almost, wondering why Kendra would even need to lie. The bag was passed around and Kendra even gave it to Jack.

"Take one. I did make an extra. Sometimes I keep it in my room in case one of them is damaged after the fireplace incident when I was five . . . nevermind. I brought one down this year. Take a gift." Jack grabbed a random present from the bag, set it in his lap, and handed the bag back to Kendra, who set it down. It was in red shiny wrapping and a green bow.

"That's one of mine," she whispered, "I hope you like it." She opened her gift which was a stuffed reindeer toy.

"Cute, Liam," she said, talking to her elder cousin, who laughed. His laugh sounded oddly familiar-like Jack's own.

Jack opened the present. It was kind of heavy. It turned out to be a snowglobe. On the bottom it was signed with Kendra's name. Jack could tell it was homemade due to the plastic rather than glass globe and how some of the glue to the base was sticking out slightly. A figurine stood in the middle of a dancer, painted to perfection. On the bottom of the globe, frost was painted on. It was practically real.

"Do you like it, Jack?" she muttered.

"A lot. Merry Christmas." When had he last said that and meant it? He couldn't remember. Kendra almost seemed to know this when she smiled at him.

"Same to you. Come back next year too if you can," she said.

"Thanks. I'd better go or I'll be late to a big Christmas Party at the North Pole."

"Not surprising, I guess. Bye, Jack." And she hugged him quickly before grinning. On the way to North's place, the snow globe felt warm in his hand. He was even humming Christmas carols, he realized, as he walked in the door. He'd not seen a family member in years. And to meet her on Christmas was a coincidence at best. And to let him in her home? He'd never forget that.

Maybe he didn't have to hang out with the Guardians to be in good company. Sure, some people might not have been able to see him, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" shouted North. Bunny grumbled in the corner with a mug of eggnog.

"Why the long face? Cheer up, it's Christmas!" Jack told him, grinning.

"I'm usually the one telling you that, Frost," Bunny grumbled.

"Come on, then. Join the party. If I can find a bit of Christmas spirit, then so can you, y'know." Tooth flew in and seemed to agree heartily.

Later in the party, everyone seemed to be enjoying it. It became a tradition to do the grab bag gifts at North's party as well. When they had 'Suzy Snowflake' join in years later, she seemed surprised by the tradition. She wasn't a Guardian, but was a good friend of them and hung out with both Jack and Tooth more than anyone else.

"Yeah, Snow. Why so shocked? Lots of families do this. Jack's the one who gave us the idea," Sandy wrote above his head, tired of charades for the night.

"Because my family did this. And Jack Frost joined us one year, and then every year after that." Jack's eyes widened.

"Kendra?" he guessed. The girl with blue hair smirked.

"Merry Christmas, Jack. Care to try to beat me in a snowball fight again?"

* * *

**Not as good as I'd hoped. Oh well. Here's a question for anyone who's read my other stories:**

**What should I focus on more right now? I know I've got a ton of them going now and would like to focus on updating three of them until they're done and then get to the others. A sequel to this doesn't count because I don't plan on writing one. **

**Either PM me with what you think or leave it in a review. Thanks for the support on my stories, guys! I appreciate it!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year,**

**Flute Chick**


End file.
